Darlin'
by KalasRaven
Summary: What happens when Left 4 Dead 2 and Prototype cross over? Slashy goodness of corse! AlexXEllis


Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead 2 or Prototype.

The idea of this pairing came to me when I went to AnimeNext 2010. I was cosplaying as Ellis and my friend, DivineValley, was cosplaying as Alex. We thought Alex was like Nick only… Alex would probably kill Ellis. We thought the pairing was unlikely, but it seemed to work. Who wouldn't love Ellis anyway? He's SO ADORABLE!

Anyway, enjoy the Ellex action! :3

ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS ELLIS

"I ever tell you 'bout the time my buddy Keith went rock climbin'?"

Alex finally snapped.

"SHUT UP ELLIS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But…"

Alex snarled and slammed his hands into the wall on either side of the mechanic, blocking him from escaping.

Alex's rage was going above and beyond what he could take. He could feel his arms begin to turn into claws and he grit his teeth, staring at Ellis from under his hood in a blinding rage. The voices from all the people he had consumed began to talk at once, he could hear all of them screaming, talking, yelling, laughing… He could FEEL them in his mind. He could SEE their faces.

"GO AWAY!" Alex screamed, shutting his eyes in agony.

Suddenly he felt something against his lips. Alex opened his eyes.

Ellis was kissing him.

Slowly the voices melted away in his head and his rage disappeared, all from a kiss from this southerner… this man…

Ellis pulled away and opened his eyes to look at the viruses' face.

Alex didn't think, he dove in for another kiss, taking his hands from the wall and wrapping them around Ellis. He wanted to feel more of those full plump lips against his.

One of Alex's hands traveled to the younger man's head and his fingers caught hold in his short wavy hair, making his cap fall to the floor.

"Ellis…" Alex said in the low, husky voice when their lips slipped apart for a moment. Alex kissed Ellis again, their tongues sloppily sliding around each other's mouths, eliciting a moan from Ellis.

God, Ellis' lips felt so… incredible… Alex sucked on the mechanic's bottom lip, before plunging his tongue back inside the moist cavern. Ellis' hands traveled up to grip the back of the other man's leather jacket.

Alex pulled away to look at Ellis' face. The younger man's lips were swollen and red from being kissed and sucked on so furiously. His eyes were half lidded in a raging lust, almost frightening Alex. It was as if Ellis was a totally different person!

Alex's mouth left Ellis' and traveled down the mechanic's jaw line. Then down his neck, tracing Ellis' Adams Apple with his tongue, making him throw back his head with a groan.

Ellis' grip on the viruses' jacket tightened as Alex began to suck on the base of his neck. "Ahhhh... Alex, darlin'…" Ellis moaned in that sexy southern drawl. Hearing Ellis say that made Alex even hotter and he moved his thigh in between the other man's legs. Why did the mechanic's ascent turn him on so much?

Ellis was all too happy when Alex moved his leg. As soon as Ellis felt Alex's leg move, Ellis thrust his crotch into the other man's thigh. The younger man seemed like a teenager, eager, and moaning and sighing while trusting against the other man's thigh, trying to find release.

Alex was surprised at the size of Ellis against him. It was so large and engorged, straining against his baggy coveralls.

"Ah… Ahhhh… AHHHH!" Ellis cried now hugging the virus as he rode on Alex's thigh. Alex felt mechanic's breath, hot and heavy against the crook of his neck. He felt the iron grip he had on his jacket. He felt Ellis' bulging arm muscles tense around his body.

"A-Alex…" Ellis panted, speeding up the pace. "Darlin'…" he moaned again, making Alex groan slightly.

"I… I'm gonna… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ellis buried his face into the crook of Alex's neck as he released with spasm after spasm.

After a minute Ellis let go of Alex's jacket and slumped against the wall, sweaty, panting, sticky, and utterly spent.

"Alex…" Ellis said finally. "Where did that come from?"

Alex stared at the southerner. "What do you mean? You're the one that kissed me!"

Ellis stared back. "Well I only kissed ya so you wouldn't kill me!" He smiled. "Besides you're the one who came at me with tongue after I kissed you."

"Who was the one going at it against my thigh?" Alex smirked, challengingly.

"Who was the one who got all hot and bothered just by calling him darlin'?" Ellis' smile grew wider, to that cute crooked grin. "I'm gonna start callin' you that!"

"Don't," Alex glared, but the nickname did turn him on.

Ellis put on his hurt puppy dog face and pouted those lips. "Why not?" He paused and then added in a low, sexy drawl "Darlin'…"

Alex grabbed Ellis by the front of his shirt and pulled him close. "I'm gonna have to punish you for that…" Alex slowly licked the mechanic's lips.

Ellis smiled. "I'm all yours darlin'."

ALEX ALEX ALEX ALEX ALEX ALEX ALEX ALEX ALEX ALEX

I hope you all like it! Please review! ^_^


End file.
